He
by himetsuka
Summary: Naruto is trapped in a loveless marriage.


**Chapter 1**

 **He Who Loves**

"Listen well, Naruto," said a woman who crouched a little with her hands on her knees. The light passing through the open door almost shadowed her silhouette, leaving only her gentle smile and long, red hair to be seen clearly. "You must love him unconditionally, always be patient, never opposed his decisions, and most of all make him happy. Will you promise these to me?" she asked the boy standing and looking up at her. The boy's round, blue eyes sparkled with unhidden curiosity and feigned understanding as he promised to his mother to do all those things.

"Kushina, let's go!" called a man, who stood by the car outside.

Looking over her shoulder, Kushina yelled that she is coming, and grasp her son's small hand into her bigger one before walking towards the man.

Minato opened the back door for Naruto, who got inside, and he went to open the passenger's side for his wife. He was kissed by Kushina on his left cheek and heard her say thank you.

They rode in for more or less an hour before they arrive in front of huge gates that opened automatically. They went through it, passing by the daisies' hedge that had yet to bloom along the way. A few meters ahead they saw a fountain with a woman's statue, holding two fans in each hands. Rounding it, Minato stopped the car before the doors of the mansion. Just as they got off, the doors were opened by a couple, Fugaku and Mikoto, who welcomed them in with warm smiles.

"Thank you for coming, Minato." said Fugaku, patting Minato on his shoulder as they walked farther inside to the living room.

Laughing a little, Minato replied as they settled on couches, "Don't mention it. I agreed on this because I know your son will certainly take care of Naruto."

"I'm pleased to hear that," said Fugaku.

Standing up, Mikoto asked to offer their visitors drinks and snack, which Kushina and Minato accepted with gratitude. She turned her attention to Naruto, who watched the exchange quietly. "Would you like iced tea and potato chips, Naruto?" she smiled.

"Yes, please, miss Mikoto." replied Naruto, making the woman chuckled.

"Call me mommy, young man."

"But-"

Mikoto interrupted, saying, "You and my son, Sasuke will be married when you turn eighteen. So why not start calling me mommy, hm?"

Uncertain, the boy looked up at his parents, who gave him smiles and nods. Looking back at Mikoto, Naruto said, "Okay, mommy."

Mikoto chuckled once more as she gracefully place a hand to hid her smile. "I'm happy to hear that, son. Well then, I won't be long." and with that said, she made her way to the kitchen while her husband entertained their guests a little, talking of Itachi who went abroad to finish his studies and of Sasuke who was still at school.

Not long after Fugaku mentioned his youngest son, Sasuke, the said son came home and was greeted with the sight of his father laughing together with a couple and a very young boy.

"I'm home." Sasuke greeted.

"Welcome back, son." Fugaku said, which was followed by Mikoto, who was walking to the coffee table to place the drinks and snacks.

Fugaku stood up and approached Sasuke with Mikoto following behind. The man placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "This is Sasuke, our son." He proudly introduced to their guests, before gazing at the boy as he gestured to Minato and his family. "Son, meet Minato and his wife, Kushina. They are our family friend. And of course, meet your future partner, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his future partner, loving Sasuke more than before he had met him. However, his smile dropped upon hearing Sasuke protesting.

The boy turned to his parents and pointed his finger accusingly at Naruto. "Are you telling me to marry him!?" exclaimed him, surprising his parents.

Blinking away her shock at the outburst, Mikoto spoke gently. "Didn't we agreed on this already?"

"Yes! Only because I thought he's a she and you said around my age. Besides, I'm only doing this for father to acknowledge me!"

"Sasuke, watch your words." Fugaku reprimanded.

"Ah, we might forgot to say that little Naruto is a boy. But I remember telling you he's around your age, just a bit younger. He's only five." said Mikoto.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. "Just a bit younger?" he asked incredulously. "Mother, I'm ten years older than him!" he clicked his tongue. "I'm not accepting this silly marriage!" he yelled and stormed out to his room.

"Sasuke, come b-" Mikoto was cut off when Fugaku held her back. The man shook his head disapprovingly and told her to let their son be.

"I guess he doesn't like me, then." Naruto said softly, his hands gripping his shorts. Feeling the gentle touches of his parents against his back, he gradually lifted his head to gaze at Mikoto and Fugaku.

Mikoto, feeling for the young one, went and kneeled in front of Naruto. "I'm sorry you have to hear that, Naruto. Sasuke is just surprised to learn more about you, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you soon. Just be patient with him, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Minato, Kushina, and Naruto," Fugaku called that made everyone looked up at him. "I apologise for my son's actions. I'll make sure he understands the situation we have now."

"It's alright. They are still young. Let's just wait and see." Minato smiled at Fugaku.

"Thank you."


End file.
